


honey honey

by Super_Trouper



Series: Wayhaven Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, takes place sometime after book 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Trouper/pseuds/Super_Trouper
Summary: Amelia might not be the best at this whole dating thing, but Nate makes her want to be. Now, if only she could actually cook too, that would've been great.Written for Day 2 of Wayhaven Week on Tumblr. Prompt: Tender.
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, mention of past Female Detective/Bobby Marks
Series: Wayhaven Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912510
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	honey honey

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by  this  ask Sera answered where she said that N, bless their sweet soul, would do their best to eat the detective's badly cooked meals.

Amelia is many things and she’s big enough to admit most of them aren’t exactly nice. From selfish to straight-up rude, she’s pretty sure she’s been called just about any insult under the sun and, like, she gets it, okay? She’s kind of a shit person and that’s okay. (She’s working on it, anyway. Sort of. Kinda.)

But her vices don’t just stop there, of course not; that would be too easy. No, instead she has to be impatient too and that along with her sheer refusal to follow rules means, unfortunately, that she’s also a terrible cook. It’s not a problem usually, but her own inadequacy is definitely annoying her today.

But here’s the thing, why the hell should she only add a pinch of salt? Who wrote that stupid recipe and why do they think they can tell her what to do? They can’t. A pinch of salt is simply not enough for all the food she’s thrown together in the pot and a few hours ago, she felt justified in adding more.

Now, sitting across of Nate at her tiny dining table, choking on all the flavours she’s managed to cram into a single bite, she feels less justified. 

She lets out an annoyed sigh.

“I’m sorry, that’s shit.” The word ‘sorry’ doesn’t usually feature in her vocabulary but it’s Nate, and, well, she’s fucked up pretty bad; she feels that deserves making an exception.

“I wouldn’t say that,” he protests immediately and actually, she believes that. He’d definitely find a fancier, nicer way to say it. “It just has a lot of flavour.”

There it is, she thinks almost fondly, but then Nate smiles over at her and adds, “Kind of like you.”

In any other case, she would assume she’s just been insulted. When it comes to Nate, however, she’s pretty sure he doesn’t _mean_ it as an insult. He’s much too nice for that, and even Amelia who’s so used to expecting the worst from people can’t bring herself to do that with him.

“Thanks, I guess. But you don’t have to worry about sparing my feelings or whatever. We can just order pizza.”

Nate shakes his head emphatically. “No, no, please. You've put time and effort into this meal, I would like to finish it.”

She throws him a sceptical look. “Really? Like, all of it?”

“All of it.” And she watches with furrowed brows as he willingly takes another bite of his food, chewing for some time before smiling encouragingly at her and adding, “The meat is very tender!”

“Tender,” she repeats, unimpressed. “That’s the best you can come up with.”

The smile Nate throws her is as pretty as ever and she fights to stifle an answering one. “It’s also very, uh, fiery.”

She holds back a wince at that; it’s possible that in a fit of inspiration and creativity she might’ve gone a bit overboard with the spices as well. But honesty is hard, even with Nate, and in comparison, flirtation is much easier. So she lets a smirk spread on her lips as she leans forward to rest an elbow on the table and props her chin up on her hand.

“Let me guess. Fiery, kind of like me.”

Nate raises an eyebrow but it doesn’t take long for him to respond in kind; it’s one of the things that draw Amelia most to him, his ability to just adapt to whatever she throws at him. “Precisely like you. Fiery, spicy, with a certain… bite to it.”

She can’t help her snort. “Finish your ‘tender’ chicken, Casanova, and then we can see about dessert.”

He chuckles in response and goes to take another bite. Amelia, meanwhile, just watches him; she has no intention at all of eating the abomination on her plate, and she doesn’t have an amazing girlfriend whose feelings she doesn’t want to hurt either so she’s curious to see how far Nate will go in that regard.

“We could cook together someday,” he suggests once he’s swallowed down yet another bite. “Only if you’d like to, of course.”

“It’s a pass from me, man, sorry. I don’t really do the whole cooking thing.”

It takes a moment for Amelia to realise why Nate suddenly smiles at her, so warm and fond, and once the realisation hits, she hurries to backtrack, “I mean, I totally cook all the time. I didn’t do all that just for you. It’s something I do. All the time.”

Nate, to his credit, doesn’t bat an eye. “Of course,” he agrees easily.

Amelia frowns at him, to which he just keeps smiling. It’s weird. He’s weird. Amelia may not be the best at the whole dating thing, but she doesn’t need to be; Nate is just too nice and perfect for her to understand.

It’s a problem she’s never had with Bobby, her only other real ‘boyfriend’. With him, they were just assholes together, both perfectly aware of each other’s shitty attitude. And it worked. (Then again, did it really? Considering she can barely stomach talking to him now, Amelia’s inclined to think of their relationship as one big fat failure -- yet another reason she doesn’t really do dating.)

With Nate, though, it constantly catches her off-guard how nice he is for the sake of being nice and how much she feels for him already after knowing him for only half a year. It scares her.

“Mia?” he calls out and her eyes snap back to him. He’s looking at her, eyebrows furrowed in concern that still confuses a part of her. “Are you okay?”

It’s easy to wave a hand dismissively and turn to sarcasm. “Sure. Just tryna figure out if your vampire healing is gonna save you from all that poison I’m feeding you.”

That draws a chuckle out of him. “I assure you, I’m quite alright.”

“Oh, I’d say so.” She takes in the sight of him once again, notes the extra effort he’s put in for their date, and just as it had when she’d first opened the door, her heart speeds up.

Nate catches her gaze and she’s happy to see similar feelings reflected in his. “I believe you mentioned something about dessert?”

The horrendous meal remains forgotten for the rest of the evening, though Amelia doesn’t consider that a loss. In fact, if anything, it’s a sign that she absolutely shouldn’t, under any circumstances, be allowed inside of a kitchen, ever -- a sentiment Nate seems to find amusing as she tells him so later.

Regardless, a part of her is considering taking him up on that offer to cook together after all, but really, that doesn’t have much to do with cooking and everything to do with Nate himself. And, well, if it means she gets to impress him with her improved cooking skills one day, that’s just a bonus.


End file.
